Admission
by MontShandy
Summary: Andy admits something to Sharon ...how will she take it?


this is a deleted scene I would have loved to see at the end of 4.16 Thick as Thieves

I don't own them but I love them. Thanks Mr Duff!

Enjoy!

Sharon sat on her couch with a glass of wine in her hand. She was decompressing from a long day and dealing with the murder of another young blond male. She couldn't help comparing him to Rusty. The victim's mother got caught up with the man she was dating and put her son in danger. She was pleased with herself for nailing Carmen to the wall. The judge agreed to no bail. She smirked thinking about the irony of it all.

Her phone buzzed on the coffee table. She reached over and looked at the screen . A message from Rusty saying how he was grabbing some burgers with Provenza and most likely staying with him. She knew he was embarrassed for not taking her advice about his "moral" dilemma with Gus and now he may have completely screwed up that relationship. Right at that moment there was a knock on her door. She got up and slowly opened the door. Andy was standing there with a smile on his face and dinner in a bag.

"Hey I figured you could use some comfort in the form of food and company."

"You know me too well Andy."

She stood back and let him in. Andy walked straight to the kitchen and started dishing out the food. Sharon sat down at the dining room table. Andy walked over with the plates and nodded towards her glass of wine on the coffee table.

"You want to drink that with dinner?"

"Not really . I thought I wanted a glass of wine but now I'm having second thoughts."

"Is water OK?"

"Waters fine." she smiled.

They ate dinner in silence just enjoying the food and each others company. Sharon liked the fact that they didn't feel the need to chit chat just to fill silence. When they were done they cleared the table and sat together on the couch. Andy had his arm draped on the back of the couch behind Sharon. He looked at her and was happy she hadn't changed out of her work clothes yet. The pencil skirt fit her like a glove and the light cream colored blouse showed just the right amount of cleavage. He started running his fingers through her hair. Sharon leaned into his touch .

" Sharon I want to tell you something but I don't know how you'll take it."

" Andy I would think that we could tell each other anything by now."

" Um... Ok. Well you know your interrogation of Carmen this afternoon?"

" Yes Andy what about it?"

"We'll um..." Andy put his hand on the back of his neck and looked down. " I...uh...It was uh..."

" Andy what is it?"

" You were super hot and I had to think about Provenza in a speedo just to keep myself in check." The words just spilled from Andy's mouth .

Sharon smiled " Oh. I see."

" Look I know we're supposed to keep this separate from work but your outfit and your low voice and the way you nailed her. It was smoking. You were smoking Sharon. And the thoughts that were going through my mind well let's just say they weren't work related. Hence the image of Provenza."

Sharon giggled. She was beyond flattered. No one had ever confessed something like that to her. Andy took his hand from behind and began to stroke her cheek with the back of his fingers. Sharon closed her eyes and leaned to his hand. Andy leaned in and lightly kissed her lips. He then kissed her again this time with a little more pressure. Sharon smiled into this kiss. She leaned back and looked into his eyes.

" So the non work related thoughts you had...care to share them?" She smirked.

" Um. I don't know. It depends."

" Oh? On what?"

" On whether or not your willing to make them a reality. I ... I don't want to push you Sharon."

" I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to ...um...know." She hoped that the look she was giving him was enough to get her point across. She was done with waiting but didn't just want to come out and say that or be like hey let's have sex. She wanted it to be organic. To play out naturally and this look like a great opportunity for it to happen.

Andy smiled and leaned back to kiss her but this time he was all in. If she wanted to know what he was thinking he was going to let her know. He moved the hand in her hair to the back of her neck and deepened his kiss. Their tongues mingling, he slowly moved his other hand from his lap to her thigh. His hand crept up her thigh to her hip and waist. It kept going up lightly grazing her breast as it moved to the buttons of her blouse. Meanwhile his lips left hers and moved along her jawline to her ear. He lightly nibbled on her lobe eliciting a breathy moan from Sharon. This spurred Andy on happy that she was enjoying this as much as he was. He started kissing down her neck and chest as his fingers worked the buttons of her blouse. He slid his hand under her shirt and caressed her breast through her bra, his thumb gliding over lace clad nipple.

" Sharon." Andy breathed " I don't know how much farther I can go before it becomes impossible for me to stop." He continued to kiss and suck up her neck while he worked her breast.

" I don't want you to stop Andy." Sharon moaned.

With that Andy did stop though he didn't remove his hand from her breast. He looked into her green eyes.

" Sharon. Are you sure?"

She smiled and place her hands on his cheeks.

" I've never been more sure in my life. I love you Andy and I know you love me. I can see it in your eyes."

With that she kissed him deeply and with everything she had.

" I do love you Sharon. And I'm gonna show you just how much."

Andy withdrew his hand from her blouse and stood up. He extended his hand to Sharon and helped her to her feet. He then place his arm around her back and swept the other arm at her knees and picked her up.

" Andy!" Sharon squealed. " Andy you're gonna get hurt. Put me down!"

" No. I told you I wanted to show you how much I love you and it starts by sweeping you off your feet." And with that Andy carried her to her bedroom closing and locking the door behind them.

This is my first fanfic and would love some feedback. Thanks for reading.


End file.
